timeless training
by Ravenfox Z
Summary: fate is a very powerful being and after a few disasters in the past had swore to never interfer again, that is in till time came to her with a problem involving a sertan lightning scared boy with glasses DBZ Bleach NaruX-over AU skip GOF thru HBP
1. prologue 1 of 3

**Disclamer: I do own Harry potter but then one night a swarm of locusts flew in my window and stole the manuscript and gave it to JK Rolling….. Just kidding I own nothing from Harry potter or DB Z GT nor do I own bleach **

**A/N: this is a Harry Potter DB, DBZ, DBGT, bleach, Naruto (my three favorite animes) crossover and in this story Dragonball started in the year 3054 not 749 and to give you a idea of what I mean; Goku was born in 3042 Gohan was born in 3062 and Pan was born in 3085. It will start at the end of third year Harry and Ginny will end up in the 'future' AKA the gt world. They will arrive a couple months after the end of shadow dragon saga which will mean that Goku is gone and piccolo is dead, bleach will have taken place in 2000 and so on so Ichigo my be in this story, the Naruto world will take place 200 AC (after chakra) this will be after the so called 'end of the word' so the earth will have a lot less people on it but still have some tech TV, radio, phones, est. now on with the story**

**I have recently gone over this and feel I can do better so this chapter has been rewritten as of /2010**

"Talking"

'Thinking/telepathic talk'

'**Animal thought'**

"**Animal talk" (A/N: Dumbledore can talk to Fawkes telepathic and under stand the phoenix's song)**

**Timeless Training**

**Prologue part 1 of 3: the departure **

(Hogwarts, Hospital Wing June 1994)

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all standing around Ron's bed taking turns trying to explain the time turner and how it worked, while Hermione tried for the fifth time to explain, to Ron, the concept of the space time theory, Harry let his eyes drift to the red haired girl beside him, it had been two weeks since he and Hermione had helped Sirus escape and over those past two weeks he had been growing closer and closer to the youngest Weasley. It had started when she had walked in on Harry and Hermione when they were talking about Sirus, she ended up hearing about how they used a time turner to break him out of the tower cell, when she came in demanding to know why they had used ministry property to help a convicted murder escape they knew they would have to fill her in, and that's when the 'Golden Trio' became the 'Golden Four'. At first Harry was a little off to the idea, not that he had anything against Ginny, it was just that she couldn't look at him with out blushing not to mention the fact that she could barley speak when he was in the room but that all changed a few days ago when he woke in the middle of the night.

_(Flashback)_

_Harry woke in a cold sweat, these nightmares about the chamber of secrets were starting to really annoy him. knowing that he was not going to get any more sleep tonight he got up and headed down stairs to the common room, when he got to the bottom of the stairs he distinctly heard the sound of crying coming from the couch. As he made his way over he discovered that it was none other than Ginny Weasley, he sat down next to her, as soon as he sat down she stopped and looked at him with watery eyes, and a massive blush when she realized who it was, he gently laid a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_What's wrong Ginny" he asked concerned_

_The moment the words left his mouth she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying on his shoulder, he sat there shocked for a minute before he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. She cried for twenty minuets before she finally stopped, pulled away and wiped her eyes._

"_(Sniff) thanks Harry, I'm sorry for crying all over you"_

_Harry smile reassuringly "its ok Ginny but what happened, why were you crying?" _

_She looked down "I don't want to tell you, you will think it's stupid and that I'm weak"_

_He pulled her into a hug "I promise I will never think that of you no matter what, you're incredible strong" he pulled back and lifted her chin to look at him and smiled_

"_Now what happened?"_

"_I had a nightmare" she mumbled barely above a whisper_

_He pulled he back into a hug "its ok Ginny, it's alright to be afraid do you want to talk about it"_

_She pulled back and shook her head "no its fine (sniff) why are you down here"_

_He looked away he knew she was trying to change the subject but he let it go "same as you"_

_She looked at him eyes a little wider than normal "you had a nightmare!"_

_He looked over to her and gave her a sad smile "yeah it was about the chamber again"_

_She looked shocked "what happened?"_

"_Well" he looked down as he remembered "it started exactly like it happened except this time when I got to where Tom was you were awake and he was torturing you with the Crucio he start taunting you saying no one was going to come and you were going to die, by then I had had enough and I tried to tackle him but I just went right through him I tried every thing but none of it worked he just stood their laughing at us as I tried to stop him from torturing you with your own wand until he finally kills you then he runs away just as Ron comes in he sees you dead and points his wand at me and starts yelling about how everyone was right it was me and how I was as bad as voldemort then he finishes his rant by telling me he hates me and I belong in hell then he kills me with the killing curse,____I woke up right as it hit" _

_Ginny looked at him with sadness and concern "oh Harry I'm so sorry" _

_Harry looks over at her and gives her a small sad smile "its ok Gin it's not your fault but thanks for being there for me" _

_He reaches over and gives her a hug "now are you sure you don't want to talk about your nightmare?"_

_Ginny buried her head in Harry's chest and started to cry again. Harry just held her and rubbed her back soothingly, when she pulled back she looked at him _

_Ginny stopped crying, She said, "its the same dream every time. I'm waking up in the Chamber of Secrets again. Only this time, after you help me up, you start yelling at me, asking me how I could do that. Why would I want to call that snake to petrify all those people? You tell me I belong in Azkaban with the rest of V-Voldemort's servants. You tell me I'm an embarrassment to my whole family. You also say that you were only trying to destroy Riddle; that you didn't think I was fit to live. Then you pick up your wand and point it at me. Then I wake up crying because I know everything you said is true." She started crying again_

_He put his arms around her, and she once again leaned her head on his shoulder. He said, "It's not true! No one thinks that of you! I certainly don't"_

_She looked up at him with a watery smile "really?"_

_Harry smiles and wipes one of her tears away "really"_

(Flashback end)

Since then Harry and Ginny had gotten very close and Harry discovered that underneath the blushing, fan girlish, quiet, stammering and elbow in the butter Ginny was a funny, sarcastic, strong, tough, athletic and kind Ginny. He found out a lot about her he didn't know, how she taught herself how to fly on her brother's brooms, how she loved to fly and play quidditch, how she wanted to be a chaser for the Holly Head Harpies how she hated when her family treated her like a little kid, how bill taught her the bat boogie hex when she was 8, how she loved to pull pranks and could always lay the blame on the twins. Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Hermione gave up

"UGH you are hopeless Ronald it is really not that hard to get, it's not like it is rocket science"

Ron huffed and crossed his arms "well it's not my fault I'm not as smart as your stupid rock sincitists"

Hermione grumbled and threw her arms in the air as Harry and Ginny snickered "umm Ron its scientist not sincitists"

Ron just rolled his eyes "well its not like it matters the point is I'm smarter that a rock"

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes "Ron she said rocket not rock a rocket is a vehicle muggles use to go into space"

Ginny decided to interrupt before the augment got out of control "umm I think we are getting of topic here why don't we just use the time turner to go back one hour or so and then after he sees it for himself then I'm sure he'll understand"

Hermione perked up at that "that's a great idea Ginny"

She pulled the time turner out of her pocket right as the window blew open.

(Hogwarts, headmaster's office June 1994)

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk going over his plans for Harry, it was not a manipulating plan he just wanted to make sure Harry was strong enough to deal with what was to come. Right now he was thinking of what training he should get for him or if he should just give him a normal education it was while he was pondering this that his familiar asked if he was ok.** (A/N: Dumbledore can talk to Fawkes telepathic and under stand the phoenix's song)**

'I'm fine Fawkes just thinking about what I should do about Harry's training I have to make sure he is strong enough to not only win the war that's coming but to also live through it'

Fawkes looked at Dumbledore for a moment before responding **'you really care for the boy don't you'**

Dumbledore nodded 'yes I do, i love him like a grandson I would give up my life in an instant if it meant he would live'

Fawkes just nodded, and they sat in silence for a couple minuets until the songbird spoke again **'what would you say If I told you I could get him so strong that Tom would be child's play but he would still have a childhood' **

Dumbledore looked up shocked 'I would love for him to have that but how are you going to do that'

Fawkes just took the air and out the window but not before saying **'no time for that meet me in the hospital wing and you should hurry or you won't be able to say good bye'**

Dumbledore just sat there for a moment before jumping up and over his desk taking off out the door a speeds you would not expect from a man of his age.

(Hogwarts, Hospital Wing June 1994)

Right as Hermione pulled the time turner out of her pocket the window blew open and Fawkes flew in. he grabbed the time turner out of Hermione's hand and hooked the chain around Harry and Ginny right as the headmaster came barreling through the doors yelling for the songbird to stop, but it was already to late, because Fawkes had flung the time turner, Harry and Ginny against the wall, and with a giant flash of light they were gone.

Dumbledore looked beyond pissed as he stormed over to the phoenix "Fawkes WHAT is the meaning of this! Where are Harry and Ginevra!"

The songbird just sat there, perched at the foot of Ron's bed completely unfazed by the powerful wizard's anger **"I did what I said I would I sent them to a place where they can train, become stronger, and still be kids"**

The aged Headmaster glared at the answer, as it was the truth but told him nothing, this was a skill he had mastered long ago, he had forgotten how annoying it was to be on the other side the half truth.

"And where pray tell is that?"

Fawkes made the bird equivalent of a smirk **"why the future of course"**


	2. prologue 2 of 3

**A/N: come on, ****63 Hits** and **57 Visitors but not one review please I need the feedback **

**Oh and I own nothing **

**Prologue part 2 of 3 : the arrival **

(Unknown)

Harry awoke to find himself floating in a endless white void, he looked around to see if there was anything else in the void besides him, only to spot Ginny a few feet from him, he quickly 'swam' over to her and started to gently shake her

"Ginny, Ginny wake up"

Her eyes started to open and as she woke she rubbed the sleep from her eyes be fore looking at him in confusion

"Harry? Where are we"

Harry shook his head as he looked around

"I don't know the last thing I remember was being in the hospital wing and then I woke up here"

Before Ginny had a chance to respond a voice interrupted

"**I may be able to shine a little light on that subject"**

Harry and Ginny spun around to come face to… beak with Fawkes, both their eyes widened when they saw the songbird, Ginny was the first to regain her voice.

"Fawkes? What are you doing here and who said that?"

Fawkes tilted his head to the side before opening his beak, but instead of the beautiful song both Harry and Ginny expected, words came out

"**It was I that spoke as for where you are, we are outside of time, in between the normal world and the realm of the time phoenixes"**

Harry shook off his shock "wait, how can we understand you, and what's a time phoenix"

"**you can understand my song because when I brought you here I bonded with both of you, as for a time phoenix, we are a species of phoenix that lives out side of time, we never die and we go all over time there are very few of use and it I rare for us to ever take a human on our journeys through time and if we do we need a median, such as the time turner I used with the two of you" **

Harry and Ginny looked on shocked ever further, as well as hundreds of questions flying through their heads, Ginny was the first to voice said questions

"But why did you bring us here? And if the time turner is the median then where is it?"

"**The time turner was destined to go back in time, and only a few hours at most so the fact that I am taking you into the future by thousands of years so it was destroyed when we left your time"**

Harry's eyes grew wide "wait but won't that mean that we'll end up stranded in the future"

"**Once it is time for you to leave I will get a new stronger median, as for why I brought you here it is because you need training, you both have a very important destiny to fulfill"**

"Destiny? What destiny"

"**At the end of what would have been your forth year, Harry, Voldemort, will return you will need training, so I am taking you two to the year 3100, where you will receive training from a group known as the Z fighters, they have discovered the energy of the body which is known as Ki, they will teach you how to use Ki while a witch by the name of Baba, you will train with them for four years and then when you are both 15 you will-" **

Ginny interrupted with a confused look "wait but if we are training for four years shouldn't we be 16 not 15"

"**no you will be using a room that lets you train for a year while on the outside only a day has passed, you will use this room twice, now once your four years are up you will go to other world, while a woman by the name of Bulma makes a time machine for us to use, in other world you will train in the soul reaper arts, and the usage of Reishi, (Reishi it is the energy of the dead) for two years, I will explain what soul reapers are when the time comes, now once those two years are up I will de age you to the age of eleven, and then we will be going to the year 200 AC (After Chakra, chakra is the energy of the mind and body) there you will become Genin of a ninja village by the name of Konoha, there you will be trained in the Shinobi arts until you gain the rank of ANBU captains, then you will return to the year 1997, understand?"**

Harry and Ginny stared a the bird for a moment before slowly nodding, Fawkes then smiled

"**well then tell Baba I sent you and good luck. Oh and watch the landing it will be a little rough"**

With that Harry and Ginny were consumed in a bright light.

(Roshi Island June 3100)

The Z fighters and friends were gathered at Roshi Island for the anniversary of Goku's 'death' it was a calm and peaceful event until suddenly

**BOOM!**

They all rushed out side to see a giant smoking crater, Pan started to head for it until they heard coughing coming from the smoke, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, Krillin, Yamcha, Uub, Gohan and Goten immediately got into defensive stances until the dust cleared to reveal a 13 year old boy with messy black hair, and a twelve year old girl with fiery red hair, they were both coughing and muttering about 'bloody birds and their underestimate. Pan was the first to speak

"Who the hell are you" only to be smacked upside the head by her mother

"watch your language young lady"

This caused Ginny t snicker, which drew a glare from Pan

"Something funny you little brat"

The girl immediately stopped laughing and glared "What did you just call me"

They all noticed that the girl spoke in a strange ascent but Pan ignored it and smirked "oh did I hit a nerve twerp"

The girl growled and wiped out a stick and shouted "_Stupify_"

And to the surprise of everyone, a red light shot from the stick and hit Pan in the chest causing her to slump to the ground unconscious, Gohan and Videl rushed to her side while the rest stood ready to attack until the boy smacked the girl upside the head

"Ginny! What the bloody hell were you thinking, we need these people to help us and you attack one of them!"

The girl, now known as Ginny, looked down and muttered something, which seemed to only aggravate the boy further

"I don't care if she called you little, you need to learn to control yourself, now let me handle the talking please"

With that he pulled out his own stick and pointed it at Pan and said "_Rennervate_"

A red glow emitted from Pan and she blinked her eyes "what happened"

The boy stepped forward "I'm really sorry about that, my friend is very sensitive about being called little, she is the youngest of seven so I guess it is only natural, anyway my name is Harry Potter and behind me is Ginny Weasely"

Ginny gave a shy wave "uh hi, I'm really sorry"

Harry then continued "anyway we were supposed to tell a Baba that Fawkes sent us"

Everybody turned to Baba who blinked "oh I forget to tell you that a friend of mine was sending a pair of kids for me and the z fighters to train, oops"

This caused everybody to face fault before Roshi cleared his throat "in that case why don't we take this inside"

- Inside -

All of the z fighters were gathered in the in the living room with Harry and Ginny, after everyone was seated Roshi spoke

"now I think introductions are in order, I am Roshi"

"I'm Baba"

"Names trunks"

"My names Bulma"

"Chi-chi"

"I'm Gohan; it's nice to meet you"

"I'm Videl"

"Hey I'm Goten"

"Bra"

"The names Pan"

"I am Dende"

"My name is Uub"

"Hey name's Krillin"

"I'm Marron"

"Yamcha"

"Hn. Vegeta"

Roshi cleared his throat to break the uncomfortable silence that followed Vegeta's cold introduction

"Now that the introductions are done can you please tell us what they are doing here, sis"

They all turned to Baba as she started her explanation

"ok now first a few weeks ago my friend Fawkes came to me and told me he would be sending me a couple of kids from the year 1994 to receive training in magic as well as Ki control now for those of you who don't already know, Fawkes a time phoenix, a time phoenix is a type of magical song bird that can move any where in time. I first met Fawkes when I was a little girl, but that is unimportant now, what is important is-"

It was here that Vegeta interrupted "and why should we train them it's not like their Saiyans"

Baba glared "tell me Vegeta do you know the difference of the healing rate of a saiyan and a human"

"no but I don't see what that-"

He was interrupted by Baba "it is approximately half a day, now Ginny how much were you hurt as children"

Ginny rose an eyebrow "um quite a lot actually, I took a lot of risks trying to prove to my brothers that I was just as tough as them"

Baba nodded "and you Harry"

Harry looked away "I grew up with my relatives that hated magic so they… um they beat me, so a lot"

They all looked at him shocked until Baba spoke "I'm sorry to here that, but would you mind making a small cut on your hand please"

Harry looked at her for a moment before shrugging and using his wand to make a small cut on his hand, they all watched shocked as it healed within a minute,

Baba smirked "when you are hurt frequently as children your magic speeds up the healing rate tremendously"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "and what does this have to do with training them"

Baba glared again "do you know what makes your muscles stronger, you rip them when you work them and then they heal stronger, that's why rest is important, so if he can heal a cut that fast imagine if he wore weights his muscles would constantly be healing making themselves stronger meaning he would constantly making his Ki level raise"

They all looked at her wide eyed, until Vegeta regained his composure "fine we will train them how long do we have"

Baba smiled triumphantly "two years plus another two in the hyperbolic time chamber, then I will be taking them to other world to have them trained in the shinigami arts by Urahara Kisuke for two years then they will be going further into the future, and by then, Bulma, you'll need to complete that time machine you've been working on"

Bulma stared at her in shock "What! But I just barely started on that! I'll have to work on it almost 24/7 to finish by then"

Trunks chuckled "well, mom, you always say you work better pressure"

Bulma smiled at her son "just so you know as CEO you'll be helping me"

Trunks groaned causing them all to laugh

It was a few minuets before they all calmed down, and Dende spoke up

"well if we only got two years before you go to other world then we should get started first thing tomorrow, so I'll take you to the look out to get a good nights rest"

And with that the training started.

(Two years later)

Two years had passed, and Harry and Ginny had changed…

A lot

Though they did not age that much, it had only been two years after all, their bodies became fit from all of their training, and their appearance changed as a way to control their power, they couldn't just lower their magic like the could Ki so Instead they channeled it into their skin and eyes. Their skin had a perpetual nice tan, and glowed beautifully, while their eyes twinkled in a way it could rival Dumbledore. The teens grew toned and muscled, respectively, and their hair grew longer, and with their newfound Metamorphmagus abilities they enhanced their looks

They had also become very powerful and could easily beat Dumbledore in a duel. Now they stood in front of the temple on top the lookout waiting for Baba to take them to other world to meet Urahara and Lady Yoruichi to gain their soul reaper powers and training.

Harry turned to Ginny

"So how long do you think Baba will take, this is kind of boring" Harry commented as he pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them, he had picked up the habit when he started playing poker with Yamcha and Krillin only to discover he was a natural born card shark so much so that he had become slightly obsessed with gambit from the X-men comics, he had even used the combination of magic and ki to copy gambit's power; he also discovered he was very talented at taking Yamcha and Krillin's money in the many games of poker they played.

Ginny smiled at Harry's habit though she would never admit it she thought is was cute, but she also knew him that it meant he was nervous about meeting the shinigami, not that she wasn't nervous herself, "I don't know Harry but I'm sure she will be here soon, you don't have to be so nervous"

Harry sighed as he shuffled the deck again "yeah I know but what if they refuse to train us, or what if one of us gets hurt, from what Fawkes said last year this training is only supposed to have a 60% chance of survival"

Ginny grabbed the cards from him and put them in her pocket before taking his hand and looked him in the eye "don't think like that Harry I am sure at least one of the two will train us so just don't worry"

Harry looked at Ginny with a nervous smile

"That actually isn't the only thing I'm worried about you see… umm… well…" Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself and subconsciously pulling another deck of cards from his sixty some cards, causing Ginny to smile and roll her eyes, he started playing with them before blurting out

"theselasttwoyears gettingtoknowyouhave beengreatandIreally likeyouandIthinkImight evenloveyouso Iwaswonderingifyou would be willingtobemygirlfriend"

Ginny looked at him with a confused look "umm I didn't catch that could you say it again"

Harry took a deep breath and said, in a clear voice this time, "these last two years getting to know you have been great and I really like you and I think I might even love you so I was wondering if you would be willing to be my girlfriend"

Ginny was shocked she knew Harry liked her but she figured it was just as friend and had given up hope that he would ever want anything more, but now here he was asking the question she had always dreamed him asking her, '_he wants me to be his girlfriend, he even said he loves me, HE LOVES ME. HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! __**HE LOVES ME!**__**HE LOVES ME!**_' she was pulled out of her inner happy dance when Harry talked again

Harry looked down after a moment, taking her silence the wrong way "its ok I get it, I understand why you wouldn't want to go out with me lets just forget I ever said any-"

He was cut off by Ginny throwing her arms around his neck, tackling him to the ground, as she smashed her lips to his, sending his cards flying everywhere, not that he cared, hell he could have cared less if meteors started raining down, because here was the girl he had been in love with for more than a year now kissing him all he could do was put his arms around her thin waist and return the kiss, with just as much passion, as cards rained down around them, all the while thinking '_I'm kissing Ginny, I'm kissing Ginny, I'm kissing Ginny! I'm kissing Ginny, I'm kissing __Ginny,__ I'm kissing __**Ginny**__, I'm kissing __**Ginny!**__ I'm kissing __**GINNY!**_'

When they finally came up for air they both were breathing hard and wearing goofy smiles, when he caught his breath Harry smirked

"Sooo can I take that as a yes, or are we going to go with the 'pretend I never said anything' plan"

Ginny smirked "does this answer your question" with that she leaned down and kissed him again where the first was fast rough and passionate this was slower and sensual when they broke Harry had a thoughtful look

"hhmm I think I might more clarification before my question is fully answered"

Ginny mock glared and smacked him on the arm "oh just shut up and kiss your girlfriend you prat"

Harry smiled and brought her face down to his and when their lips were centimeters apart, whispered "I may be a prat but I'm your prat" and with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss that soon turned into a full blown make out session, they were eventually interrupted by a slight cough coming from behind them, they broke apart and looked behind them to see a scowling Baba, a smirking Dende and a slightly more cheerful than usual Mr. Popo

Harry and Ginny blushed as the picked themselves up off the ground and straitened their clothes, Harry summoned his cards with a flick of his wrist before wrapping an arm around Ginny with a smile which she returned before leaning into him, this caused Dende's smile t widen "not that we aren't happy for you but we are on a pretty tight schedule"

Baba scowl deepened "speak for your self Kami, back in my day we did not roll around snogging on top of scared temples such as the lookout"

Harry and Ginny just stuck their tongues out at her and pulled their lower eyelid down (I hope that makes since because it is really hard to explain)

Baba just rolled her eyes, after two years of training the duo she had gotten used to their pranking and sometimes childish manner, she would never admit it but she was going to miss them after they left.

Dende laughed and clapped his hand to get their attention "well I'm going to miss you guys I will try and visit but I am pretty busy so you wont see to much more of me, but are you ready to meet your new Sensei"

Ginny and Harry both looked over at Dende and nodded "hai Dende-sensei"

He smiled at their Japanese had gotten pretty good over the last two years, they had been informed that in the future they were going to the only language spoken was Japanese so they had busted their asses to learn said language

"Ok Baba would you like to do the honors"

Baba smiled and closed her eyes to focus and they were all gone in a flash of light

In a flash of light they appeared in a grassy field with nothing around for miles except for a small two story Japanese shop with a sign that read 'Urahara's shop' on the front

"ok this is it I told them last week that you would be coming so lets go in" Baba said as she floated up to the door and pushed it open before going in quickly followed by Harry and Ginny once inside they looked around to find five people sitting around a small table three adults and two children, Baba looked at Harry and Ginny and said "ok lets get the introductions out of the way this is Jinta Hanakari" she pointed to a small boy with pinkish red hair with a scowl on his face "and this is Ururu Tsumugiya" she was a shy looking girl with black hair "that over there is Tessai Tsukabishi" she was pointing to a tall very _very _well built man wearing a apron and glasses, she then pointed to a bond mad wearing a green and white hat as well as clogs and holding a cane "that is Urahara Kisuke and next to him is Lady Yoruichi" next to hat n' clogs was a tall black woman with purple hair and a very good sized bust (if I did not explain the appearances well enough than just put the names into Google image they should all be there)

Hat n' clogs (stood and smiled warmly at the trio that just walked in "Baba, Harry, Ginny welcome, welcome, come on in and take a load off we don't start the training till tomorrow and I want to get to know my new students"

Harry and Ginny couldn't help but smile at the cheerful shop keeper as the y came in and sat down at the table

"What do you want to know" Ginny asked with a smile, and so the whole night was spent getting to know each other and then before bed Hat n' clogs explained that they would work on the basic information on soul reapers for the first few day an then they would get to awaking their powers

(A few days later, 4:00 am)

(just for a note I am using all Ichigo's training from bleach as a reference for Harry's so it will look very familiar to those of you who have seen it)

"alright Harry what do you think we cleaned this place up just for you guys to train in, yes I know I'm just to kind always thinking of my students" by the end he was crying anime tears

Harry rolled his eyes almost wishing he had went with Yoruichi instead of hat n' clogs for the first two lessons "oh would you cut that out you are way too over dramatic, although I will admit it is impressive"

Hat n' clogs chuckled softly "so you want to get down to business"

Harry nodded his head "yeah let's get on with it"

Hat n' clogs smirked "always be careful what you ask for" and with that he twirled his cane and smacked Harry in the forehead with the end, which had a small skull with black and green flames around it, Harry popped out of his body and was sent flying the only thing connecting him to his body was his chain of fate, hat n' clods had explained it the previous night.

Harry picked him self up off the ground "hey what the hell was that for, knocking me down like that you-"

He was cut of when it suddenly became very hard to breath,

Hat n' clogs smirked and rested his cane on his shoulder "it's hard to breath in the form of a soul isn't Harry"

"Right now you are cut off from your ki as well as your magic making you just like any other human soul" Harry's eyes widened "so before we can proceed we must first build up your Reishi"

Harry glared "alright already just tell me what to do this breathing thing is annoying"

Hat n' clogs sighed dramatically "you're so impatient, alright let's bring out your opponent and then we can start" he then turned to the side and yelled "Warrior! Are You Ready For Battle!"

Harry looked over and was shocked to see that the 'warrior' was just Ururu holding two sets of fighting gear in her skirt "nice to see you again Harry"

Hat n' clogs smirked at Harry's reaction '_he is reminds me of a cretin carrot-top_' "here is your first lesson, you must go up against Ururu one-on-one"

"HU"

Hat n' clogs continued "the rules are quite simple, lesson one is over when one of you is unable to continue the match, if you can I would recommend going for the knock out punch"

Harry looked at him like he was nuts "are you kidding me, you expect me to punch a little girl"

"It's always a bad idea to underestimate an opponent"

Just then Ururu tossed the protective gear at Harry "please put these on Harry, I don't want to kill you"

Harry looked back and fourth between Ururu and the gear before sighing "ok I guess I can go along with this but how do I put these on anyway"

Hat n' clogs smiled "put the head gear to your forehead Harry"

Harry did as he was told "like this?"

"that's right now yell as loud as you can 'the amazing headband of justice in place, amazing armor of justice protect me now' go on, say it!"

"the amazing headband of –what ahg that is just stupid" Harry looked at him like he was nuts but just then Ururu rushed at Harry with unimaginable speed and went for a hit to the head, which Harry just barely dodged but it still made a shock wave sending up all kinds of dust. As the dust cleared Harry ran away barely dodging all of Ururu's attacks

Hat n' clogs smiled behind his fan "amazing how the fear of imamate death can change one's mind

Harry continued running "alright I'll say it" he put the headband in place "this is nuts, The Amazing headband of justice in place, amazing armor of justice protect me now"

Hat n' clogs smirked "well what do ya know I we got another one to say it, you were right Jinta, I guess I owe you twenty bucks"

Jinta thrust his fist in the air "yes! Twenty bucks"

Harry stopped and glared at the young shopkeeper "what I'll get you for-"

Hat n' clogs cut him off by saying "look out behind you" In an overly sweet voice

Harry turned to see Ururu running at him "oh great"

He quickly put on the gear and stood to face her "alright come on"

But Ururu just went for another earth breaking hit that shot a lot more dust as Harry ran away

"Amazing armor of justice my ass, more like armor of paper, the only thing saving my ass is running like crazy"

He was then struck with a thought '_wait minute if I can out run her I can dodge her too_'

Harry stopped and turned waiting for her to strike and then dodged right at the last second they both started trading shots, being dodged on both sides until Harry hit her cheek, Ururu then jumped and kicked him in the face sending him flying into a giant rock only to be save at the last second by Tessai catching him and taking most of the inpack

Harry groaned and got up he turned to the giant that saved him "thanks Tessai"

Tessai nodded as the rest came over, Harry turned and looked a the shopkeeper

"Let me have one more try, please"

Hat n' clogs interrupted him though "congratulations, I now pronounce lesson one cleared"

Harry's eyes went wide "what but she kicked my ass just now, I got murdered out there"

"I never said anything about you actually having to win the fight to pas now did I, the fact is Harry, Ururu here has the skill to best even the most skilled soul reapers, a mere human never stood a chance of beating her outright"

Harry looked beyond stunned so hat n' clogs continued "by the way Harry are you still having a hard time breathing"

It was only then that Harry realized that his breathing was just fine

"No, now that you mention it"

"which means that we were successful it building up your spiritual energy, the whole point of that lesson was to determine if in a one-shot battle whether or not you could dodge Ururu's first attack, sprit energy increases a lot faster when the soul is in danger of being destroyed, we just needed to see if yours would raise fast enough to dodge that fatal punch"

"And if I hadn't dodged it"

Hat n' clogs smirked "then you would have died of course"

Now Harry was back to glaring "why the hell didn't you say that in the first place!"

"I wasn't worried about it; I had a lot of faith that you would be successful, now then so far so good let's celebrate the boost of your sprit energy shall we"

Right then Tessai came out of no where and cut Harry's chain of fate with a axe.

"Now let's continue with your second lesson"

Harry then collapsed to the ground and Tessai sat on his back, he felt pain rush through his body

"I feel like I'm dieing"

Hat n' clogs just stood there with his fan "that's because you are, you see once the chain of fate has been severed you can no longer return to your body, death comes quickly"

Harry glared up at him "do you have to be so freakin casual about it"

"That's not even the worst of it, your chain will begin the rapprochement from the point where it was cut and when it reaches you chest you will become a hollow and that will be the end of you"

"What do I have to do?"

"If you don't want to become a hollow then you must become a soul reaper, if you manage to clear lesson two than you will find you have gained shinigami powers, ha-ha although which path you choose is up to you"

"As if you even need to ask"

"Alright then lets get this party started" he then turned and pointed off In a random direction and shouted **"****GO****"**

Just then a giant hole opened up under Harry, and he and Tessai fell in.

As Ururu, hat n' clogs and Jinta watched them fall "wow we really suckered him that time"

Jinta laughed "yeah good one"

They watched as Harry and Tessai fell farther

"AAAAAAA AAAAAAAA HHHHHHH HHHHHH"

"Wow that is one deep hole Ururu"

She smiled and held up a shovel "I do my best"

When Harry got to the bottom he found that his arms were strapped together behind his back, he turned to see Tessai sitting not far away

"Bakudo: number 99 first restraint. No doubt you think it rather hash of me but intil you have cleared this lesson your arms must unfortunately remain bound there"

Harry just glared and attempted to get up, just then a call from hat n' clogs got his attention

"Harry. Start climbing back up the shaft Harry. That's all there is to this lesson, other wise known as the shattered shaft"

Harry just scoffed "yeah that will work with my arms tied behind my back"

"I wouldn't waste time arguing about it if I were you, just look at your chain"

Harry did as he was told as a searing pain filled his chest, only to see that the last chain link had grew little mouths and was eating itself

"you have a period of 72 hours at the bottom of shattered shaft Harry , that is how long it will take the chain of fate to complete the encroachment, by the end of the time if you have not returned to the top of the shaft as a soul reaper, then we will have no choice, Harry but to kill you"

Harry glared hard as he yelled "YOU BASTARD, So You Intend to Kill Me?"

"That's right I do… once you've given up"

(71 hours later)

Harry had tried everything to get out of the shaft but he just couldn't and Jinta taunting him was really starting to piss him off, just then he heard something and turned to see Jinta sliding down the wall with a big platter of food, and a giant smirk

"Yo, I thought I'd bring you a little food down here, I figured you'd be pretty hungry by now"

Harry stared at him "what are you talking about there's still five links left, that means I've still got awhile"

Jinta's smirk fell as he set down the food

"well I guess it can't be helped you loose track of time in a place like this, you know you've been down here over 70 hours and I can't help thinking most of the other souls started turning into hollows by now"

He turned to climb back up and Harry struggled to his feet he was about to say something when Jinta turned back

"oh and just so you know, the final encroachment is nothing like the other ones"

As soon as the boy finished Harry felt pain and looked down to see all of the links to the chain of fate come alive, devouring them selves' all at once as soon as they were all gone Harry let out a blood curdling scream as white liquid started shooting out of his eyes, nose and mouth to form a white mask around his face it was half way done when Harry passed out

"Harry can you hear me"

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was on the side cloud a dark thunder cloud, but that wasn't the strangest part he was on the bottom of the cloud , with a large lake in the middle of a forest above him as though the whole world had been turned upside down, and to make it even weirder everything except Harry, was a shade of deep purple, he was looking around when suddenly he heard the same voice as before

"Yo, Over here"

Harry turned to see a silver haired man with black pants and a black dress shift left open to expose his chest with what looked like armor in the shape of ribs to cover his chest and arm bracers as well as long flowing blue scarf

"who are you and where am i" Harry asked

"Who am I? What are you talking about? It's me **Raiden**" (

'_I couldn't hear his name' _

"I see so I can't reach you yet, it is kinda sad really, since there's no one who knows me better than you do, Harry"

"Huh, what are you talking about? I'm sorry but I don't know anyone at all like you"

He ignored him and instead said "you surprise me how can you just sit there in a place like that I mean it is the bottom of a cloud"

As soon as the words left his mouth Harry started to fall

"aaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh" Harry screamed he then noticed the man flying next to him

"dude if you can scream than you have time, time to spare, time to save your ass, why are you worrying anyway, don't you know soul reapers rule death, in fact they control a lot of spiritual beings"

Harry looked over at him "look, what ever you're saying, I am not a soul reaper"

"Yes but you have soul reaper power, it's buried within your soul, now find it. if there was ever a time you need to find the power of the soul reaper that is hidden within you than that time is now, after all your inner world has begun to collapse" with that he stopped falling, but as Harry looked up he noticed that the clouds were breaking up into boxes that started to rain down al around him

"See these boxes all around you dude, in one, is your soul reaper powers it's up to you to find it"

Harry stared up at the thousands of boxes "what this makes no since"

"stop making excuses, we are almost out of time! You Must find it before this whole world falls apart, or you _will_ become a hollow"

Harry fell into the lake bellow as he panicked, '_how am I supposed to find the right one, I hardly know anything about soul reapers or Reishi, I barely know how to make spirit ribbons, Wait that's it Hat n' clogs said something about a soul reapers spirit ribbon. come what was it! Damn it think Harry think!… THEIR RED! That's it' _

Harry than began to focus on the sprit energy in till he was surrounded by ribbons he started looking for the flicker of red, with three years of being seeker it didn't take long for him to spot it that's, a lone red ribbon among the hundreds of white, he immediately grabbed the box It went to and opened it to find the hilt of a katana.

The man appeared behind Harry

"You did great in finding it; I just hope that next time you will actually _hear_ my name"

Hat n' clogs had explained a lot about zanpaktos to Harry, so there was only one logical explanation "are you my-"

He was cut off though by a massive earthquake

"No time for that now! Pull me out before it all crumbles"

Harry grabbed the hilt and pulled

(in the real world)

Tessai had use bakudo to wrap Harry in white cloth and stick him full of needles, he was about to use the final incantation to destroy Harry before he became a hollow, when suddenly an explosion occurred and a bright yellow streak shot out of the shaft and landed far away making a giant dust cloud in the process.

Jinta looked over at the figure standing in the dust "what the hell is that, hey! Scar head! Is that you? If your alive answer me"

The dust cleared reveling a man in shinigami robes but a white mark that covered just a little past his forehead it had a pair of dark blue of lines coming down from the center of the eye holes and then it had a row of small black crosses running along the forehead horizontal, it also lacked a mouth, then lastly on the very top it had what appeared to be pointed ears of his head and had two what looked like two pointed ears. It was a hollow mask

Jinta backed up "soul reaper robes and a mask? Is he a hollow or is he a soul reaper?

The figure reached back and drew a 4 foot 10" quarterstaff, Jinta and Ururu both immediately got into fighting stances "I may be small but I'll fight cha'"

The man just pulled back his staff and used the end to break most of the mask and moved the rest to the side of his head reveling that it was indeed Harry

Hat n' clogs started clapping "congratulations it appears that you went and became a soul reaper, well done, lesson two completed, now lets go see how the girls are doing"

"Wait what about lesson three"

"oh well you two will take that in a few weeks after we have taught you how to fight with a zanpakto, and besides don't you want to know if your girlfriend is still alive or not"

Harry's eyes got to about the size of dinner plates "you mean Ginny had to do all of this too" at hat n' clogs nod Harry took off toward his body, he quickly jumped into it and ran out of the training grounds

As soon as he got back into the shop he ran right out the door and smack into the girl he had been looking for he noticed that she looked as tired as he felt and she also what was left of a hollow mask tilted to the side of her head, all he could tell from what was left, was that it was shaped like what looked like a pentagon and for eye holes it only had a slash in the form of a T. ( think Lisa's only with the bottom flat instead of a point and the hole to look out of does not go up on her forehead)

"Ginny!/Harry!"

They both said together Harry was about to open his mouth when Ginny captured his lips in a deep kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, they continued on kissing for quit some time until they had to come up for air, when they broke Ginny had a huge grin

"YOU'RE alive! I was so worried about you, this means that you got your soul reaper powers too right?"

Harry smiled and nodded as he pulled her into a hug

"Yeah I am, but right now I'm just glad you're alive"

Ginny sighed contently and snuggled into his chest "yeah me too I was I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it, but now I'm 'yawn' just sleepy"

Harry smiled and yawned him self "yeah me too come here"

He picked her up before carrying her to her room and set here down and was about to leave until she pulled him into bed with her

"Nope, I haven't seen you in 72 hours, your staying here" with that she buried her head in his chest

Harry was about to protest before he was overtaken but a giant yawn "YAAWWNN, alright"

And with that they both drifted off to sleep

A/N: ok so see that little button down there that says review this story/chapter? Well click it… if you click it I will give you a thousand dollars… IN monopoly Money!


	3. prologue 3 of 3

**A/N: ****Ok in this chapter I will be having all of the Naruto setting , Harry will be based off of what Kakashi looked like as a kid he will have a doujutsu I created transplanted in his left eye he will also where face mask because of his zanpakto spirit, whose scarf covers from his nose down, Ginny will be dressed just like Rin, there are two links below the first is to a pic of how Ginny and Harry will look as genin the second is a pic of how Ginny will look as an ANBU. for Harry just think Itachi ANBU with Kakashi's mask and slanted headband as for Harry's zanpaktos being sealed in a staff I say if Kisuke can have his as a can and Yamato can have his as a walking stick, and ****Nanao can have hers as something small enough to hide in her robe then I say Harry can have a staff and Ginny can have a pair of Wakizashis**

**http:**** / / (dot)com/albums/s307/Renjiro_Chiyo/Naruto/kakashi_rin_**

(dot)com/art/anbu-ayame-9509927

**Oh and I own nothing **

**Oh and I own nothing and the training is again almost word for word the same as the bleach episode**

**Prologue part 3 of 3: leaving **

BOOM!

Harry had just barley dodged another one of hbut still heat n' clogs attacks, ever since he released Benihime Harry hadn't even been able to parry the attacks all he could do was run, it was all part of Harry and Ginny's third lesson, Harry had to knock of Urahara's hat, while Ginny had to cut the band holding Yoruichi pony, only hard part was Yoruichi would fight back, it had been three months since the first two tests and Harry and Ginny had gotten very good at wielding their zanpaktos, but now they were barely staying alive, Yoruichi was destroying Ginny, and all Harry could do was run he had even unsheathed his blade from his staff so he had a four foot blade, with a ten inch hilt in one hand and a four foot staff in the other, Harry stopped behind a rock to catch his breath when he heard something behind him

"Done running Harry" hat n' clogs asked

In response Harry went into a defense stance ready to block what ever came at him, but hat n' clogs just laughed "do you really plan to parry my attack with an asauchi" all laughter left his face in an instant "I think it is only fair to warn you, if you try to go against me with that inferior weapon… I will kill you"

Harry's eyes became wide, and then he took off in the opposite direction with hat n' clogs right behind him '_I have got to get away, I don't think he's kidding, he is really going to kill me this time" _right then hat n' clogs came out of no where and took a swipe at Harry's head, that was just barelydodged, but still nicked his forehead '_this is pathetic, what am I doing?' _Harry dodged another fatal attack_ 'Why am I running away?' _hat n' clogs grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground_ 'Is this all the backbone I have?' _he rolled out of the way of another strike and started running_ again 'Am I just a coward after all? I'm so disgusted with my self_'

'_It's pathetic_'

'_Pathetic'_

'_PATHETIC!'_

"You got that right dude"

Harry then found himself in a gray void, staring at the same man he saw when he got his zanpakto

"Master" Harry didn't know why he said it, it just felt like the right thing to say

"Why are you running away…Harry?" the man disappeared

"You still haven't called me yet" the man was now standing behind Harry

"Face forward Harry and You should be able to hear it now. The only thing plugging your ears is your own fear"

(In the real world)

Harry stopped running

(Mindscape)

"There is only one enemy and one of you, so what is there to be afraid of"

(Real world)

Urahara stopped and looked at Harry, who had stopped only a few feet in front of him.

Ururu, Tessai, and Jinta were all behind a rock watching as the events before them unfold

"Hey, what's up he just stopped, and so did Harry?"

Then suddenly Urahara got into a defensive stance

Harry came out of his mindscape but he could still hear Raiden *abandon your fear, turn and face him*

He crossed his sword and sheath/staff in front of his chest, Dust started swirling around him as a light glow surrounded his zanpakto as he called out

"Strike from the havens, RAIDEN!"

There was a blinding flash of light as Harry pulled out his sword and staff down, slashing an X in the air, releasing a terrifying amount of spiritual power making a huge dust cloud surround Harry as the light faded. When the dust cleared it reveled; Harry standing looking down he had a half of a split blade katana in each hand, each half had no hilt or hand guard, only cloth wrapped around the handle with a long and very thin tail of black leather, blowing tin the wind.

Harry stood holding half of Raiden in each hand; he was looked at them, examining them when Urahara started talking

"Well it's about time, now that you have managed to draw your shikai we can begin your third lesson, I'm acualy surprised your only the third person to have twin zanpakt-"

He was cut of by Harry as he put Raiden together causing the leather to wrap around the handle to hold it together before leading down to the end of the handle to become a pair of short tassels. Harry then held Raiden like a bat "No offence Mr. Urahara, but I hope you dodge this because I can't control it yet"

Hat n' clogs noticed that their was wind surrounding the zanpaktos causing his eyes to grow wide as he quickly rose his blood mist shield as Harry sung his sword like a bat causing a giant bladeish wave of wind was sot out as he swung and sped strait for Urahara, whose blood mist shield only managed to weaken it before shattering as the wind littered Hat n' clogs in paper cuts and shredding his hat.

Harry smiled as Urahara picked up what little was left of his hat saying "now that wasn't very nice, I do believe you've killed my hat"

Harry laughed as Raiden dropped out of shikai back to staff form Harry placed it on his back as Urahara started talking

"Well after seeing that I am defiantly impressed you are the third person to have twin zanpaktos in shikai and neather of them were that powerful to start out, you are one scary kid"

Harry smirked "thanks"

Urahara smiled and nodded "now why don't we go see if Ginny has brought out her own shikai yet"

At the mention of Ginny Harry smiled, and they all flash stepped over to the part of the training ground Ginny and Yoruichi were using.

When the arrived they saw Ginny trying to get away from Yoruichi's bone breaking attacks, but then after watching Ginny try to get away for a few minutes, she suddenly just stopped with her zanpaktos at her side a few feet away from Yoruichi, with her back turned to her, they all stood like this the only ones knowing what was happening were Urahara, Yoruichi, and Harry. And then suddenly Ginny turned all the way around and held her zanpaktos in a reverse grips pointed down at the ground in front of her, with her knuckles touching and spoke very softly

"Sing, **Metaru**hime"

As soon as the words left her mouth small grains of metal started to gather around her, some floated in the air and others circled her on the ground and the rest merged with her swords making them a pair of twin short swords 4 foot in length, she looked directly at Yoruichi as she spoke

"I really hope you live up to your title Lady Yoruichi, because I really don't want to hurt you"

And with that she thrust the sword in her right hand, as though she was stabbing something, at Yoruichi sending all of the metal sand shooting at Yoruichi tremendous speed, Yoruichi just barely dodged most of her attack but a little bit uf sand made it past her defence and slashed the pony tail off

The metal sand of Metaruhime then returned before merging back into Ginny's Wakizashis, she smiled and sheathed them on her lower back as Harry, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Urahara all flashed over to where she was, right as Yoruichi came up to her,

Urahara had a big smile on his face "I never expected her to get twin zanpaktos as well; this just proves you two are going to be great not to mention strong now let's get on with the rest of your training, now to achieve second release you must get to know your zanpaktos learn from them let them guide you until you can manifest them in the real world"

Harry raised an eyebrow "what if we can't manifest them"

Hat n' clogs smiled "if you don't manifest them within six months then we will use the technique I created, but it is very dangerous so I hope we don't have to use it"

Harry and Ginny nodded before turning to each other, smirking and spoke in unison

"I bet I get bankai first"

And with that they raced up stairs to begin their new training

(Two years later capsule corp. back yard)

Harry, Ginny, Baba, Dende, Bulma, Pan, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Bra, Vegeta and Trunks were all in the back yard of capsule corp. in front of them was a newly charged and ready to go time machine, they were all saying their good byes before Harry and Ginny departed to the very distant future, 200 AC to be precise, they had finished their soul reaper and vizard training, right now Bulma was explaining the important things about the time machine and how it worked.

"Ok so you guys understand everything right?"

"Yes we understand… or at least Ginny does, right hime"

Ginny smiled "yes I understand, I'm not as thick headed as my oh so handsome yet very dense, fiancé"

Bulma laughed as Harry pouted "I'm not dense, I'm just not as techno savvy as you"

They all laughed as Harry continued to pout as Ginny hugged him and kissed him on the cheek

Bulma smiled at the couple "ok well you guys should probably get going and remember to come and visit that is the only reason I am letting you keep that time machine"

Harry and Ginny smiled and Ginny gave her thumbs up "will do Bulma, but first we have to wait for Fawkes to get here"

Just then a bright flash of light and Fawkes appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder

' **ok so here is the plan you will be arriving an a village known as konoha, in early September of 200 ac you will have to be careful they will be recovering from a resent attack, one in which they lost their leader and have just barely replaced him, now once you get there we will make our way to the tower in the center of the village there we will talk to the Hokage, Tsunade, then you two will become genin and you will stay until you reach the rank of ANBU captain, understand'**

Harry and Ginny stood there absorbing what they had been told, and then they both looked at the songbird and nodded

'**good but there is one more thing, as I told you before a normal genin is usually 11 so I will be de aging you to the ages 12 and 13 respectfully you will lose some of your powers and magic control as well as the ability to fly it will be up to you what you choose to re teach your bodies, your vizard and soul reaper powers will not be effected at all as I am changing your bodies not your spirit, we will also have to get you shinobi clothes so you don't stand out to much, so tell me when your ready'**

Harry and Ginny sat there for a minute coming to terms with the fact that they would be undoing some of their training, after awhile they both looked at each other both worried about the same thing

'_What if she doesn't love me when I'm all scrawny again?'_

'_What if he doesn't love me once I'm all tiny and undeveloped again?'_

They had both been told of this before but that was six years ago, so they hadn't thought about it in quite some time

Ginny was the first to voice her thoughts "I understand if you don't want to be with me since I'm going to be all tiny and undeveloped again"

Harry was shocked _' I thought that she was just trying to think of a way to let me down easy or something, not this, how could she think I would break up with her just because of that'_

He quickly took Ginny into his arms and looked her in the eye "Gin I don't care what you look like I will always love you no matter what, forever and always"

Ginny looked at him with shocked look "really?"

Harry smiled "of course, you will always be beautiful in my eyes, I was afraid you wouldn't love me once I was all scrawny again"

Ginny smiled "never, I will always love you, no matter what, forever and always"

Harry smiled and brought his lips to hers in a soft tender kiss as he pulled back Ginny sighed contently and snuggled into his chest

Fawkes smiled at the couple **'not to interrupt but we do need to hurry'**

Harry and Ginny blushed but nodded Harry spoke for both of them "we're ready when you are, I'll go first"

'**I can do it to you at the same tome if you would prefer'**

Harry and Ginny looked at each other having a silent conversation before Harry turning back to the phoenix "yeah I think that would be better"

Fawkes nodded and took off and started to fly in circles around the couple leaving a trail of sparks and embers, soon Harry and Ginny started to shrink, and before long they looked like a twelve year old girl wearing clothes that were far to big for her and a thirteen year old boy with the same problem

As They were examining themselves Fawkes started to speak again

'**ok now for your clothes I will send a few mental images to you of all the people I have seen from the time you will be going to, you first Harry just say stop when you see something you like'**

And with that Harry's head was flooded with images of different men in different outfits all looked slightly strange but the were all made for the purpose of battle and stealth that much was for sure, there were a few he liked like this one pineapple haired kid with a mesh shirt and a vest over it, then there was one red haired kid with a dark red trench coat, a strange gray one armed vest, but Harry didn't really want the giant gourd that was on the kids back the one that stood out to Harry the most was the on a small silver haired boy was wearing, he liked that it had a mask it reminded him of the way Raiden looked the kid even had arm bracers, he decided he would go with that one

"Stop"

'**Ok Ginny your turn'**

Ginny was soon flooded with images of many different women outfits there were a lot she liked like this one worn by a purple haired woman, consisting of a mesh shirt trench coat and very small skirt she knew she could have fun with Harry in that one but then she remembered she was twelve again so she kept looking, the one that really caught her eye was the one that was worn by a fellow red head, the girl was standing in between a black haired boy with a goofy smile and a silver haired boy with a mask, as soon as she saw the boy she knew Harry would choose that one she knew he really liked the way his zanpaktos spirit dressed, but the reason she like the girls clothes was because they were three of her favorite colors, brown, maroon and gray.

"Stop"

'**Ok why don't you conjure your clothes and then we can go'**

They both nodded and waved their hand and their baggy clothes were soon replaced with the clothes they had chosen (the link to what they look like is up in the A/N at the top) the first thing they noticed was that they were no where nearly as weak as they were when they twelve and thirteen the first time were the first time, Harry also noticed that Ginny was far more developed than any twelve year old should be, she had a perfect hour glass figure, and her chest was already a large A-cup, where as Ginny noticed that Harry was far more toned and muscular then any thirteen year old could hope to be, all and all they were the most attractive preteens that anyone had ever seen

'**Ok well let's get into the time machine and get going'**

Harry and Ginny nodded and climbed in to the Time machine, and they were off, but as the time machine was leaving it sparked and flickered before disappearing completely

(Konoha 198 ac in front of Hokage tower)

Harry, Ginny and Fawkes appeared in front of the Hokage tower, the time gauge in the time machine blinking '198 AC October 15'

Ginny stared in shock at the gauge "oh no we got a problem, we're two years early"

Fawkes did the bird equivalent of sighing **'this changes things a little we will be meeting with a man by the name of Sarutobi he is the Hokage of this time, Ginny capsuleise the time machine and I will flash us to his office'**

Ginny nodded and did as she was told before grabbing Fawkes' tail feathers along with Harry they then disappeared in a flash of fire

(Hokage office)

The trio appeared in front of the elderly man at the desk, the man was shocked to say the least, he of course recognized Fawkes right away

"Fawkes what are you doing here and who are these two"

The bird I question flew over and landed on Sarutobi's shoulder**, **the two conversed for a few moments before Fawkes flew back to Harry's shoulder and the Hokage turned to the young couple before him and smiled "well it looks as if I have two new academy students, I will be putting you in the class that will be graduating next year, then you can be put on a tree man squad, four when you count the medic nin"

Harry and Ginny smiled "that sounds good but you should know that if you try to separate me and my fiancé I will hurt you severely, Hokage or not" Ginny said with a very innocent look on her face

The Hokage chuckled "I wouldn't dream of it, now you can start the academy in a month when the break ends, until then you can stay in an apartment I will get set up, you also have free rein over the village, but first your back story, you are from a village in rice country and you want to become ninja, you both come from the same clan but are not related, you can is the vizard clan, a clan whose bloodline is sword related, but tragically your clan has recently been wiped out by an unknown"

'**also I will transfer the basic information of this time to you and I will also add what ever you wish within reason, so tell me when you are ready'**

Harry and Ginny smiled and nodded "ready"

Soon both their minds were filled with information it was very basic but still fascinating when it stopped Ginny had a thoughtful look "can you she me more on Tsunade"

Fawks nodded and sent said information to Ginny's mind, once he was done Ginny nodded in thanks, it was then the Hokage spoke

"Ok well then I will get a shinobi to escort you around town"

The Hokage got a wicked gleam in his eye "I know just the one"

He pushed the button to talk to his secretary and told her to get Kakashi; soon an older version of the boy Harry got the clothes from came in

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama"

"Yes Kakashi I would like you to be a guide for Harry and Ginny here they are from rice country and will be joining the graduating class next month, I will also need you to teach them basic chakra control and the basic three jutsu"

Kakashi was a bit unnerved by the mischievous way the Hokage was talking, but nun the less looked over at the children and almost had a heart attack, there standing in the corner of the Hokage's office were an almost exact copies of himself and Rin from before Obito died the only difference was that the boy had black hair and the girl's was a brighter shade of red then Rin's, all he could do is stand there gaping like a fish

Harry soon got tiered of waiting and looked at Kakashi with a mix of annoyance and anger, seeing he was going to do something stupid Ginny spoke up

"Well are we going to go any time soon" Ginny asked with a smirk unlike Harry she knew what was wrong with the man, seeing an almost exact replica of your younger self would do that to anyone

Kakashi just nodded numbly and led the two out the door as the Hokage laughed _'oh yes those two are definitely going to stir things up'_

(One month later academy)

"Ok class settle down we have a treat for you today new students, they both come from rice country, so make them feel welcome"

A pink haired girl spoke "hey Irukia-sensei why do they get to come in now when we have been here for six years"

There were soon shouts of agreement and soon the entire class was shouting the only few who stayed quiet were a blond boy in the back who was snoring, a boy in the middle snoozing next to a big boy eating chips, a boy with sunglasses and a high collar and a Raven haired boy in the front who was sulking, soon after many failed attempts to get the students to calm down a tick appeared on Irukia's forehead before he blew up

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN"

The class instantly be came silent and all sat down

"thank you, now the reason they are starting late is because they have both been training in the art of the swordsmen since a very young age as well as their bloodline they also have mastered tiajutsu and the basic three ninjutsu the only reason they are here is to learn the history and stealth as well as get to know their future possible teammates, and do to the fact that recently their entire clan was wiped out, although they are from non related branches of said clan, now if you would all please welcome Harry and Ginny, you can come in now"

As soon as he was done talking the door opened and all the girls had two thought running through their heads _'Sasuke who?' _ and _'wow hot' _even with his mask on Harry was still attractive, boys how ever had lost the capability to form thoughts and were drooling slightly just from looking at Ginny standing with her arms crossed making cretin features stand out more

Irukia chuckled at the reactions of the class "ok well Harry, Ginny why don't you go take a seat in the back next to Naruto"

Harry and Ginny nodded and smiled' or at least Ginny smiled and Harry's eyes turned into little 'u's which Irukia took to mean that he was smiling, the couple then started walking up the stairs to the top row, but when they got to the second to last row a boy in a gray coat and a puppy on his head reached out and tried to grab Ginny's ass but before he could even touch her Harry was behind him and had Raiden's bade at Kiba's throat and the staff portion at his crotch applying enough pressure to cause a little pain

"You ever try and touch my girlfriend again I will cut you in to a thousand tiny pieces before feeding them to your mutt"

Kiba was just about to wet him self from the Killer Intent rolling off Harry all he, and any one in the class room, could think was _'I didn't even see him move'_

Sasuke was thinking a little different '_I didn't even see him move, that power and speed I must have it'_

Ginny how ever just rolled her eyes an grabbed Harry's arm "Harry, stop playing with the mutt and come on, I would like to get this stupid class over with. you promised you would take me out tonight"

Harry smiled and sheathed Raiden then placed it on his back, and let himself be led up to the top row and sat down next to Naruto with Ginny on his other side, after everyone got over their shock Irukia started the class and Harry turned to the blond sitting next to him, he could tell just from looking at him that he had a hard life he looked just as weak and abused as Harry did when he was picked up from his aunt and uncle's, he quickly made a dissension to befriend the boy, and see if he could help him, so he poked him on the arm to wake him

Naruto instantly woke up and looked around to find a masked boy was sitting next to him

"Who are you?"

"Harry Potter new student"

"Oh well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage"

Harry laughed at the hyperactive boy he knew this was the beginning of a very good friendship

(One year later a week after graduating, team placements)

Harry and Ginny were both sitting in the back looking out the window depressed, why were they depressed you may ask it was because their favorite blond had failed the genin exams and would not be on their team, Harry sighed and closed his eyes waiting for Irukia to show up, un till he heard the all to familiar fighting of his two biggest fan girls, yes he Harry Potter had fan girls, Sasuke's ex-fan girls to be precise, they had all left the Uchiha the day Harry showed up even though they knew Harry was dating Ginny they just chose to ignore that and try to get him to dump her by telling him how much of a slut she was and that they had seen her flirting with other boys and all kinds of stupid stuff like that, Harry was brought out of his musings by the sound of feet racing down the hall toured the class, and then a blond haired girl busted into the room

"HA take that forehead I win that means I get to sit next to Harry-kun" Ino then started to make her way to Harry

A pink haired girl then ran into the room and pushed Ino out of the way "NO Way Ino-pig I get to sit next to Harry-kun, he's to cool to be rolling in the mud with a pig like you"

By now they were both in front of Harry's desk, Ino glared at Sakura "o and like he would ever like you billboard brow"

Sakura glared and made sure he bangs were covering her forehead "well at least I don't have a butt twice the size of an elephant's"

Ino glared harder "BILLBOARD BROW"

"PIG"

"BILLBOARD BROW"

"PIG"

"BILLBOARD BROW"

"PIG"

"BILLBOARD BROW"

"PIG"

"BILLBOARD BROW"

"PIG"

"Would you two SHUT UP ALREADY"

The girls glared at Kiba and were about to respond when they all heard Shikamaru say something

"Naruto what are you doing here this is for graduates not drop outs"

Harry and Ginny both looked at the door to see Naruto walking in with a shiny new headband tied to his forehead

Naruto glared at the Nara and pointed at his headband "and this shiny thing on my head would state that I am a graduate genius"

He then walked over and plopped down in the seat the two girls were fighting over

"I WAS GOING TO SIT THERE BAKA"

They both yelled at the same time they were about to push him out of the chair when they saw Harry glare at them, they both sulked away to find different seats

Naruto smiled at Harry and nodded in thanks Harry eye smiled "no problem, so how did you graduate"

Naruto looked down "I can't tell you the old man made it an s-rank secret, sorry"

Harry and Ginny both smiled "don't worry about it at least we will all we on the same team"

Naruto looked at Ginny shocked "how do you know"

Ginny smiled "well you're the dead last and Harry in the rookie of the year I am the top medic they always make a team that has the rookie of the year and the dead last to make it even and then they put the top medic with the dead last for obvious reasons and then they pick the female with either the top book marks or the top physical marks depending on the team but since I have top physical marks I would have to guess they will choose top book marks which means Yakamara or Harano(sp?) will be our fourth"

Naruto stared in shock he was about to respond when Irukia walked in with a clip board and called attention before starting his speech, he then started to call out the squads

"Squad seven; Naruto Uzumaki, Harry Potter,(Harry and Naruto high five) and Ino Yakamara,( Ino squeals and starts gloating to Sakura, while Harry hits his head on his desk repeatedly) medic nin is Ginny Weasely, (Harry smiles at Ginny and pulls down his mask enough to give her a small kiss on the lips causing her to blush and lean into his side while Ino, Sakura and all the rest of the girls in the room glare daggers at Ginny and Naruto rolls his eyes) your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

(Five hours later)

Harry was sitting on the window sill playing solitaire and trying to ignore Ino as she begged him for a date Ginny and Naruto were a few desks away having a augment over which was better painting the Hokage monument or putting itching powder in all the jounin's vests

"Please Harry-kun I can make you so much happier than that slut"

Harry glared at the blond "for the last time Yakamara I will not leave Ginny for the likes of you, so stop calling her a slut or so help me I-"

He was cut off when the door opened to reveal Kakashi "meet me on the roof" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

Harry jumped up "finally come on hime lets take the short way" he said looking at Ginny she nodded and took his arm and they both disappeared with the flash step

(On the roof)

They were all sitting around the roof looking a Kakashi

"Ok well let's get to know each other say your name, your likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams"

Ino looked at Kakashi "why don't you show us how sensei"

"well ok my name is Kakashi Hatake I have likes and dislikes my dreams are personal and my hobbies…" he let out o perverted giggle "I'll tell you when your older"

They all sweat dropped _'all we learned was his name'_

"Ok you first purple"

"well my name is Ino Yakamara I like flowers my friends and (she looks at Harry and blushes) my dislikes are forehead and a cretin hussy (she glares at Ginny who just sticks her tongue out at her) perverts and sexists, my hobbies are training and (looks at Harry again and giggles) and my dreams for the future are to become a strong ninja and head of my clan"

'_Great I got a fan girl'_ "ok you next Blondie"

"my name in Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen, old man Hokage, and my friends, Sakura-Chan and training I dislike Sasuke people who judge before they know and the three minutes it takes to make ramen, my hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends and trying new ramen, and my dream is to become Hokage and then put a ramen stand in my office"

'_And a ramen obsessive' "_alright red your next"

"My name is Ginny Weasely, I like my boyfriend, Naruto, and my friends, as well as training with Metaruhime, I dislike being treated weak just because I am a girl, my hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends as well as some privet things and my dream is to become the first medic ANBU captain"

'_Ok I can work with that' _"ok mini me your last"

"Well my name is Harry Potter I like Ginny-hime, my friends and training with Raiden and playing cards, I dislike fan girls my scar and being liked by someone just because of your name or looks, my hobbies are personal as is my dream"

'_Wow all I learned is that this kid is like me in more then just looks'_ "alright well meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6 and don't be late and don't eat breakfast" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

(Two months later land of waves bridge)

Harry sitting by the body of his half crushed friend Jiro, he worked for Zabuza but Harry had met him in the woods when Naruto had met Haku, Harry hit it off with him real fast, they were a lot alike, both had crappy childhoods, they both were the last of their families, both wanted to get strong to protect their loved ones as well as to kill the man who killed their parents, Voldemort for Harry and Madara for Jiro, Harry had been fighting Haku with Naruto and Ginny while Ino watched the bridge builder and Kakashi fought Zabuza and Jiro, Kakashi had a hard time fighting them as Jiro had the doujutsu known as the kyoukagan or assassin eyes but eventually he managed to throw Jiro into one of the piles of bricks which caved in on him leaving only his head in view, Harry was now trying to save him even though he was covered in senbon and slash marks

"I'll get you out don't worry Jiro"

"No you *cough, cough* won't Harry, I can feel my heart slowing, I need you *cough wheeze* to do something for me"

Harry brushed away his tears "anything"

Jiro smiled before coughing "take my eyes use one to replace your left, and study the other, please don't let my bloodline die"

Harry sniffed "of course but why the left"

"Because there is a senbon sticking out of it moron"

Harry reached up and felt hi right eye and sure enough he was right "ok, Ginny! Come quick!" Ginny looked over and started to run toward them

Jiro smiled "one more thing Harry, kill that bastard for me"

Harry nodded tears filled his eyes as Ginny came up and bent down to him "what is it Harry what do you need"

"I need you to take Jiro's eyes replace my left with his and take the other so we can study it and make sure his bloodline doesn't die"

Ginny nodded and started the transplant, Jiro smiled as he felt himself leaving into the darkness "thank you Harry"

(4 years later)

Seventeen year old Harry Potter sitting at a table with Naruto and Shikamaru watching as Choji and Kiba had a drinking contest to celebrate Harry's promotion to ANBU he was now the Raven ANBU, Ginny had already been promoted to Fox ANBU a few weeks ago but she had an at home celebration with Harry, a bed , very skimpy clothing and a lot of Champaign so as you can guess that celebration went on for a very long time it was getting late morning before they were done, Harry was pulled from his fantasy when Naruto stood

"Well it's pretty late so I think I'll be heading home I don't even want to think about what Ino-chan will do if I'm late again, so see ya and congrats Harry"

"Thanks Naruto and I think I'm going home to celebrate with Gin so I'll see ya guys later"

Once Harry got home he found Ginny pacing in the living room he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug

"Hey Gin what's up why are you so nervous"

Ginny looked up at Harry and then started pacing again

"Umm Gin will you please talk to me your starting to scare me"

Ginny sighed and sat down and looked at Harry "Harry do you remember a few weeks ago when we were celebrating"

"Of course I do why"

"Well we forgot the protection"

Harry looked at her confusedly before it hit him "y-y-you m-m-ean yo-you-your p-p-p-p-preg"

Ginny smiled a small smile "yes I'm pregnant"

Harry sat there for a minute before smiling an mumbling something over and over again until Ginny could tell he was saying "I'm gonna be a dad"

Her smile grew when she heard that she had been afraid he wouldn't want to keep it but now she realized that he was as happy as she was, Harry quickly rushed over and pulled her into a hug before spinning her "this is great Ginny I cant believe I am going to be a dad"

He then stopped spinning her and got down on one knee

"Ginevra Molly Weasley will you marry me"

Ginny broke into a huge grin and tackled him with a short "of course" before smashing her lips into his for a long make out session before pulling back

"I love you Harry James Potter"

(9 months later hospital)

"I HATE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER"

"awaaaa awaaaa awaaaaa"

The nurse cleaned the baby before handing it to Ginny "you just gave birth to a health baby boy as well as a beautiful baby girl Mrs. Potter"

Ginny and Harry smiled and looked down at their twins

"What are we going to name them?"

"How about Sirus Jiro Potter, and Anna Senju Potter"

Harry smiled Ginny had trained under Tsunade with Ino while Naruto had trained under Jiraiya and he trained under Anko with her and all the information on Orochimaru he had gotten from Fawks they became the Nidaime Sannin, "I love them"

(11 years later)

"Sirus, Anna hurry or we will be late and you know how your father hates it when we are late"

A small black haired boy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he wore a mesh shirt with a dark blue vest over it, black sandals and cameo pants(think Zabuza) with tape at the bottom to keep them out of his way, he also had katana strapped to his back, he was followed by a small red haired girl with a hat that kept all but a small chunk of her hair out of her eyes (think Tayuya's hat) she wore a purple tube top that stopped just above her belly button over that she wore a black flak vest left open she also had a black skirt that came down to her mid thigh along with purple skin tight shorts and black sandal boots (think Sakura's from shippuden), they both sat down at the table and Sirus sighed

"yeah we know, I blame uncle Kakashi for that, you, dad, uncle Naruto, and aunt Ino are obsessive about it all because Kakashi was three hours late no matter what"

Ginny chuckled "trust me it gets very annoying"

Anna rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah whatever can we go now I want to meet my grandparents"

Harry walked in laughing "you'll be sorry you said that once you get a scolding from your grandmother, and I know it will happen, you two are worse than your mother and I were"

"Yes you take after you uncles entirely too much, Fred and George would be proud to call you there nephew and niece"

Sirus smiled proudly "uncle Naruto taught us every thing we know"

"I know, but anyway we do need to get going, Ginny do you have everything"

"Yes love"

"Ok well then grab on and we will be at the Hokage tower in no time"

Sirius, Anna and Ginny all grabbed an arm as Harry lightning shunshined them to the Hokage's office

(3 hours later in front of the Hokage tower)

Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Anko, Harry, Ginny, Anna and Sirus were all standing around the time machine; Harry walked up to Naruto and held out his hand

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now"

Naruto grasped his hand and pulled him in for a one armed hug "yeah you had better come and visit"

Harry laughed "of course we have to come back and make sure you haven't run this place into the ground"

Naruto laughed as Harry and his family got into the time machine and disappeared in a flash of light

A/n ok that's chapter 3 and the end of the prologue it will be back to the Harry Potter world for the next one find out what has been happening wile they have been away, now I think I am going to make a spin off of this that shows the time spent in the Naruto world so tell me what you think, and if you know any good Harry Potter Naruto crossover or a good Naruto/Ino tell me

z


	4. CH 1: The Attack

**A/N: ok now I know it has been a long wait but I kind of got kicked out of high school and now I have to study for my GED in fall so the updates will be spaced pretty far for awhile **

**Oh and I own nothing **

**I realized I did not give a link for how Harry would look as ANBU so here it is**

**http : / / fc05 . deviantart . net / fs25 / f / 2008 / 137 / d / d / Cosplay_Design_ANBU_Itachi_by_Xaite . jpg**

**Chapter: 1 the attack**

(Hogwarts sep. 1st 1997)

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table watching over the welcoming feast, this event always made him think about a cretin Raven haired student, a student he hadn't seen in three years, that student was Harry Potter, much had changed since Harry had disappeared, the summer after he left the world cup had been brutally attacked by Death Eaters, so to raise spirits fudge decided to bring back the tri-wizard tournament, it had worked and it had all been going well in till the final task when Cedric had been portkeyed to a graveyard and used to resurrect lord Voldemort, Cedric had only made it back by pure luck, but Fudge had refused to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned, he had smeared Dumbledore and Cedric for an entire year, all the while Dumbledore had remade the Order Of The Phoenix, they spent most of their time thwarting voldemort attempts to secure the prophecy, they kept him at bay in till the end of year when Voldemort himself came to the department of mystery he killed the two guards, it was then that it all went down hill, two weeks after the department of mystery incident that Voldemort publicly announced his return along with exposing the prophecy to all and throwing Harry's name in the mud by calling him a weakling and a coward and pronouncing himself immortal and invincible, it was then that the second war started and it was not going well, they were trying to hold Voldemort of but it was quickly becoming to much , Dumbledore was not sure how much longer they could hold out, it was because of this danger that the governors had changed Hogwarts from a seven year school to a nine year school, and all of that was just what had been happening on the war front, things also had changed within the school since Harry had disappeared, Draco Malfoy had taken over the whole school and every attempt to stop him had been countered by his father, this had caused an all out war between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, with Malfoy leading the Slytherins and Ronald Weasely leading the Gryffindors, Ronald was another thing that changed since Harry's disappearance he had taken the roll as leader well at first but it wasn't in till these past couple of years he got arrogant and power hungry, he started destroying anyone who questioned him, not only would he get all of Gryffindor to shun the person but he would also get his close 'friends', really they were nothing more than henchmen consisting of Thomas and Finnegan, to make their life living hell by throwing paper airplanes and the like at them in class, tripping them in the halls, pranks, or even just beating them up, it was because of this kind of thing that miss Granger had stopped talking to Ronald, but unfortunately since Ronald was her only friend she chose to change herself by becoming shallow and obsessed with her looks and boys so she would fit in with Lavender and her group as apposed to being alone again, Dumbledore could tell that she had been acting, that is in till last year when he grades dropped and she became what had been pretending to be, Dumbledore was brought out of his thoughts by a alarm blaring, hearing that particular alarm caused him to pale

"Albus what is that"

Albus turned to Minerva "that is an alarm that only goes off when the wards have been breached by more than a hundred dark wizards and or creatures"

McGonagall's eyes widened "what do we do"

Dumbledore stood "we fight" he then cast a Sonorus charm "ATTENTION STUDENTS, We are under attack, would all willing, 6th year and above report out front to fight, prefects please lead all others to their common rooms" the entire hall stood, all whispering fearfully to them selves, and began to leave as Dumbledore lead the fighters to the front of the school

Once every one was out there they could see a dark army approaching it had hundreds of Death Eaters as well as about sixty trolls, quite a few giants, over fifty dementors, and several dozen Acromatula

At the sight of the army everyone paled

"How are we supposed to stand up against that kind of force Albus?"

"I don't know Severus, all we can do is pray that we can hold them off in till reinforcements arrive"

Snape rolled his eyes and scoffed "we would need a miracle"

By this point the army was close enough that they could hear the Death Eaters chanting "long live lord Voldemort"

"It has been known to happen before Severus"

As soon as the army stopped and everyone prepared themselves there was a bright flash of light, when it faded it reveled four cloaked figures

Two of the figures were small they looked to be about ten years old they wore black cloaks as well as plain white masks

Then There was the tallest cloaked figure he stood about 6 ft, he wore a solid white cloak as well as a very detailed Japanese Raven mask, every now and then it even appeared as though the beak opened slightly to revel fangs, the mask also had a piece of black cloth tied around the left eye, next to Raven was a second white cloaked figure it was female if her hour glass figure was any thing to go by, the only other difference was that her mask was of a Fox which also appeared to growl every now and then

The woman then bent down to the two smaller cloaked children and told them something that Dumbledore couldn't hear from this distance the kids nodded and then disappeared only to reappear a few feet in front of Dumbledore and the rest of the light army, they then both reached into their cloak and brought out what Dumbledore recognized as a kunai, they both pricked there thumbs before started going through a long sequence of what appeared to be hand signs they then ended and slammed their hands down while shouting out

**CHAKRA RELEASE: GREAT ENCASEMENT bubble **

No sooner did a giant bubble of a strange flowing clear blue energy encase all of Hogwarts

Dumbledore stood with his mouth agape; he was broken from his shock by Ronald

"What is that?"

It was one of the small figures that spoke reveling her self to be a girl

"This is the great encasement bubble, it's a shield that not only protects against spells but physical attacks as well, Raven created it"

Dumbledore shook his head "but what about the other two aren't they going to get behind the shield"

It was the other child that spoke making it known that he was a boy "how would they fight if they were out side"

Dumbledore was shocked, these two people were planning to go up against the entire army, he was about to protest when one of the Death Eaters spoke

"You two are planning on fighting all of us by your selves? Do you have a death wish?"

The entire army started laughing

Raven cocked his head to the side before his beak developed what could only be descried as an evil smirk that sent chills down the spines of all who saw it only matched by its twin that was on Fox's snout, there was then a chill in the air that made every one tremble "I have always been a gambler"

Then at lightning fast speeds Raven drew a deck of cards and spread them out as a hand before making the flout in a ring around him he then thrust out his hand and shot all 32 cards at a group of Death Eaters where they exploded on contact

As soon as the explosion went off Fox turned to Raven

"I thought we decided that I would toke the Death Eaters and you would handle the heavy hitters"

"I know, I just couldn't resist, but don't worry I'll head to the back and handle the rest"

With that said the cloaked man, now known as Raven, started going through hand signs when he stopped he put his hand down in front of him, the sound of chirping birds soon filled the air, then much to Dumbledore's surprise lightning started to gather around Raven's hand.

'_what is this man, not only can he take out thirty Death Eaters with a few playing cards, but he can control lightning?"_

By this time Raven had finished gathering the lightning, he stood up and started running at the Death Eaters only to disappear right in front of them, he then reappeared a few yard down, running along the heads of the Death Eaters, he then disappeared again only to reappear right in front of a troll, where he slammed his hand into the troll's head, with a cry of,

"**CHIDORI!"**

He then landed in a crouch only to see that he was surrounded by trolls and Acromatula, he quickly went through another set of lightning fast hand signs before taking a deep breath and saying,

"**WIND STYLE: VACUUM WAVE"**

He then spun in a circle while blowing out, creating a spiraling blade of wind, that cut the trolls and Acromatula to ribbons, as soon as he stopped spinning he looked around at the destruction he caused and smirked before disappearing only to reappear above a group of giants standing on thin air, he then held his hand palm out at the giants, a small ball of blue energy formed in his palm, when it was the size of a grape fruit he pulled back his hand and then threw it forward, shooting a beam from the ball, the beam shot forward at lightning speeds and hit one of the giants in the head, killing it instantly.

Dumbledore was stunned, the list for this man just got more and more astounding, not only had he taken out a fifth of the Death Eaters with playing cards, but then he drove a fist covered in lightning unto a troll's skull, and then he went for one better by taking out the rest of the trolls and Acromatula by making some sort of spiral blade of wind, and then if that wasn't enough he then disappeared only to reappearstanding on** air **and then took out a troll by shooting I with some sort of beam from his hand! Dumbledore was starting to question whether this man was human, he was brought from his shock by a shout from Dean

"Who is this guy?" he got words of agreement from the crowd but it was a girl from Ravenclaw's comment that caught his attention

"What is he taking out; it is far too small to be a weapon"

Dumbledore looked up in time to see Raven pull a small rectangle from within his cloak, he then plugged something into it, pushed a button and started bopping his head, it was then that the same girl from Ravenclaw asked the question they were all thinking

"What is that and why is he nodding his head?"

A small giggle drew everyone's attention to at small cloaked girl, seeing all their eyes on her she explained

"When ever Raven gets bored during a fight he takes out his mp3 player and listens to music"

They all looked at her with eye's the size of dinner plates, here was this man ripping through the dark army, and now they find out that it's boring him! It was Ronald that voiced everyone's thoughts

"You mean he isn't even taking this seriously!"

The small girl scoffs "of course not he gets a better work out when fighting us"

Dumbledore could tell she was rolling her eyes under that mask, he also thought he heard her mumble something about 'pathetic wizards',

He was about to ask her what she meant when a comment from the twins caught his attention

"Look at her go"

"Yeah, talk about brutal"

"And gory"

"Too true dear brother"

Dumbledore looked over to see the twins were watching Fox, who was in the middle of the Death Eaters, she had drawn a pair of Wakizashis and was using them to cut the Death Eaters to pieces, they had the superior numbers but she was doing a phenomenal job of using her superior skill to use their numbers against each other, every time they would attack she would easily and skillfully deflect, dodge, counter, or use one of the other Death Eaters as a shield, then when the opening presented it's self she would go in and slice arms, wrists, legs, ankles, necks, sides, anything she could reach, she was shredding through them like paper, and the body count around her was starting to build up as the air was filled with screams, but then all of the Death Eaters rushed her a once, making it impossible to dodge, but right be fore they reached her she launched into the air soaring back wards towards the front of the army she went through some hand signs before taking a deep breath

"**FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON BREATH"**

She then blew out a giant breath of fire, the fire his the Death Eaters taking out more than half of them, as soon as the fire stopped she landed an pulled out her Wakizashis, but instead of getting into a stance she held them in a reverse grip with her knuckles touching and the blades pointed strait down, and then even though she whispered it was herd all through out the battle field

"Sing, Metaruhime"

As soon as the words left her mouth small grains of silver sand started to gather around her and her swords broke apart to join the sand, leaving only the hilts, all of the silver sand floated around her as though caught in a gentle breeze or a gravitational pull, it was actually quite beautiful the way the sand caught the moon light, but no matter how pretty it was, Dumbledore could not find any practical use for such a technique or spell or what ever it was, once again it was Ronald that voiced these thought even if it was a bad way to do so

"Why on earth did she do something as stupid as to turn her sword into dust, what is she planning to do, put sand in their shoes and annoy them to death? Leave it to a woman to ruin a perfectly good pair of weapons by turning them into something pretty"

It was the cloaked girl that spoke again

"I wouldn't be to fast to judge, just because something is pretty does not mean it isn't deadly"

Ronald rolled his eyes "oh and just how can sand be deadly, she gonna bury them?"

As he laughed at his own joke the small girl gestured to the battle where they looked in time to see Fox flick her wrist at the Death Eaters, causing all of the sand to shoot at the Death Eaters where it swarmed them obscuring them from view, soon the air was filled with screams, as soon as they stopped all of the sand returned to floating around it's master, reveling all of the Death Eaters were on the ground covered in deep gashes that were causing them to quickly bleed out

Ronald's eyes were doing a great impression of bludgers, he stuttered out "B-B-Bu-t-t b-bu-t h-h-how?"

"that's Metaruhime's special ability, when Fox says 'Sing Metaruhime' it breaks into thousands of razor sharp fragments as well as summons all of the metal from the earth beneath her, that sand up there is made up of pure metal"

Dumbledore was shocked, he had been utterly terrified when he saw the force they were up against, and here these two had come out of thin air and started taking it apart like it was the easiest thing in the world, he was pulled from his thoughts by a cry from Tonks

"What the hell is he doing just standing there?"

Dumbledore looked up t o see Raven standing in front of all of the dementors, no weapon or hand signs or any thing, he was doing absolutely nothing, the dementors took this chance to attack, seeing this Raven held out his hand and drew a red kanji in the air before holding his hand in front of it

"_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! __**Bakudo 9 **_**Geki**"

As soon a raven finished a red glow emitted from the dementors and they froze raven kept his hand out but grabbed his elbow with his other hand as he chanted

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! _**Hado 33 ****Sōkatsui**"

A bust of blue fire shot from his hand quickly denigrating the dementors, he then landed soon and started to make his way through the carnage towards Fox, it was then that Dumbledore noticed that they were dead, the entire dark army, an army that had him shacking in fear, had been defeated, by two people no less, it was then that Dumbledore noticed the order running up the grounds towards them once they got there Moody approached him

"Albus what happened here"

Dumbledore shook his head

"Ah Alistair (sp.) good to see you, as for what happened, it was the two cloaked figures over there, they defeated the army signal handedly"

The entire order looked over to the pair who had discarded their cloaks and were by the carnage they had caused, Raven was kneeling in front of a large scroll painting seals on it, and Fox was next to him doing the same thing, the entire order looked at Dumbledore like he was nuts Remus was the first to speak

"Albus you can't be serous, there is no way anyone could be that powerful"

It was then that Tonks walk forward

"He is telling the truth Remus, I saw it with my own eyes, and I still can barley believe it"

Most of the order looked unconvinced Albus looked over to see that Raven and Fox looked to be finishing

"Just watch them, I don't know what they are doing but I am sure it will be shocking"

All of the order shrugged and turned to the pair of strangers who had just finished the seals they were drawing on the scrolls, they then started to go through some hand signs, once the were done with that they both pulled out a small knife and pricked their fingers to draw blood and then used it to draw a final seal on the scrolls, they both slammed their hands down own the scrolls, causing a giant cloud of smoke covered the battlefield, and when it cleared it revealed, much to the orders astonishment, that the all of the bodies and blood from the battle were gone, the only thing that even suggested that a battle took place was the indents in the ground caused be the giants and trolls, Raven and Fox then took both scrolls and placed them within their cloaks they then rubbed blood on their shoulders causing their cloaks to disappear, before rising and walking towards the group in front of the school, when the stood they revealed what they were wearing under the cloaks, it appeared that they both wore the same uniform except one was for a man and the other was for a woman,**(if you would like to skip these descriptions I have links to what they look like at the top just change the girls hair to red and it will look like Ginny and just get rid of the Uchiha related things and change the scarf to blue and you have Harry)** Fox wore some sort of gray armored sleeveless shirt that hugged her large 'assets' as well and a very small purple skirt that left absolutely nothing to the imagination both of her Wakizashis were sheathed on he lower back, her shoes were a little odd, on he right foot she wore a sandal boot with black straps that came up to her mid calf, and on her left foot she wore a black skin tight boot that came up to her mid thigh the strange thing was it had a small rectangle of metal on the top of it, the metal had a leaf looking design carved onto it, she also had black fingerless gloves that came up to her bicep with arm bracers above them, she then wore a tattered brown scarf around her neck that looked to cover part of her face, it came down into two tails that reached about mid back

**(I am warning you again I suck at clothing descriptions I suggest that you just use the links)**Raven wore the same shirt as Fox, he also wore a pair of baggy black pants that came down to below his knees, his shins were covered by black medical tape and some black straps, as shoes he wore a pair of sandals much like Fox's right one, around his waist he wore a pair of studded belts as well as chains, his hands and lower arms were covered by the same gloves and bracers Fox wore, except his only came up to his elbows, covering the rest of his arms were fish net, around his neck he wore a tattered blue scarf with two tails that came down to just below his waist, and finally on his back was a 4 foot quarterstaff

Ronald was the first to comment "My God She Is FIIINE"

Mrs. Weasely immediately glared at him "Ronald! She should not be dressed that way, it is very indecent"

Dean Tomas scoffed "that may be true Mrs. Weasely but I would have to agree with Ron on this one, and I bet she is a real vixen in bed"

All of the teen boys laughed while the girls glared or rolled their eyes, but what caught Dumbledore eye was that ravens mask seemed to get slightly more menacing until Fox elbowed him in the side, it would have been impossible for either to be able to hear them from that far away, soon they had reached the group and Dumbledore stepped forward

"I can not tell you how thankful we all are, but if you don't mind me asking who are you and for that matter what are you"

"We are ninja, ANBU captains to be precise, as for who we are" he turned to Fox and smirked she returned it and nodded, Raven then turned to Dumbledore "I think you will recognize us"

With that they both turned their masks to the back side of their heads and pulled down their face masks to reveal two faces Dumbledore had not seen in three years

"Harry?"

**A/N well ****there you have it the first chapter, now as always if you have any good Harry Naruto x over then tell me and please REVIEW!**

**If you do I will dedicate the next chapter to you all of you**


	5. AN VERY IMPORTANT

**I have recently looked over this story and decided I could do better so I have rewritten all of the chapters and made a few changes, I have started on the next chapter and once it is done I will post it then I will do the same for my other stories please bare with me while I do this and thank you for sticking with this story in my long absence.**

**Z**


End file.
